girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets the Forgotten
Girl Meets the Forgotten is the twelfth episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World. It aired on October 10, 2014 to 2.6 million viewers.http://www.nickandmore.com/2014/09/26/disney-channels-october-2014-premiere-highlights/ Overview When the kids are assigned a special lesson on appreciation, Riley and Maya are forced to work in the school cafeteria while Lucas and Farkle are assigned janitorial duty. Plot Cory is trying to teach the class about the Great Depression, and how important it is to appreciate the working class. All the kids are assigned an “elective”, meaning they are given jobs at school for a week. Riley and Maya are put to work in the cafeteria, peeling potatoes and doing dishes, while Lucas and Farkle are on janitorial duty, helping Harley Keiner keep the school clean. All four hate the jobs they’re put to do, and feel really sorry for themselves for having to work, but by the end of the week, they’ve all learned a valuable lesson about how much work other people do to make their lives comfortable. The girls thank Geralyn, the lunch lady, the guys thank Harley, the janitor, and when she comes home, Riley finally thanks Topanga for everything she does for her children. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Also starring *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast *Danny McNulty as Harley Keiner *Sonya Eddy as Geralyn Thompson *Sarah Carpenter as Sarah Absent cast *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews Quotes Trivia *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) does not appear in this episode, but he is mentioned. *This is the first appearance of Harley Keiner, last seen in the third season of Boy Meets World. He still refers to Cory as Johnny Baboon. *Harley is the fifth BMW character to appear in GMW. *Harley keeps track of every student's possible need for his services. *Harley considers himself a "ninja" type of janitor. *The name of Sarah Carpenter's character, Sarah, is confirmed by Geralyn. *Cory's fondness for lunch ladies and mashed potatoes are displayed. *Despite her already established love of school, Riley admits to a daily pox check in case she can avoid going to class. *When Cory asks if the kids eat the cafeteria food, Riley replies "no". Moments later, she is seen eating it. *Topanga mentions while interning at Brown Elliot (and studying for hew Law Degree at NYU) she held a second job. *As seen in the opening credits, Corey Fogelmanis (who portrays Farkle) has been upgraded from recurring to main cast member. *With this episode, Topanga beats Shawn in appearances. (Topanga has 159 now and Shawn still has 158) International premieres * November 14, 2014 (Canada, UK & Ireland) * January 11, 2015 (Latin America, Brazil) * January 13, 2015 (Australia) * January 25, 2015 (Romania/Bulgaria) * February 22, 2015 (Italy) * March 12, 2015 (Israel) * April 3, 2015 (Spain, Portugal) * April 11, 2015 (Czech Republic, Hungary, Poland) * May 25, 2015 (Germany) * August 30, 2016 (Philippines) Videos Gallery Transcript References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes